1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector mountable on a printed circuit board.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 7,572,156, issued on Aug. 11, 2009, discloses a conventional electrical connector. A contact module is configured to be held by a housing of the electrical connector adjacent two other contact modules. The contact module includes at least one electrical lead, and a body holding at least a portion of the at least one electrical lead. The electrical lead has a contacting end extending out of the body. Obviously, the contacting end of the electrical lead is easily subject to a undesired deformation.
Hence, an electrical connector with improved structure to overcome above-described shortcoming is needed.